disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Park Egypt
Disney Park Egypt '''is a theme park at Resorts World Cairo in Cairo, Egypt and jointly owned by Disney and Genting Group (the owner of Resorts World chain). It contians seven themed ares, with 27 sub-areas, that're all themed to the most popular franchises and characters from The Walt Disney Company. Areas *Walt Disney Avenue **The Hub *Fantasy Kingdom **Dumbo's Circus **Fantasia Universe **Kingdom of Villains **Princess Kingdom **Pixie Hollow **Wonderland **Muppetland **ToonTown *Pixar Place **Toy Story Land **Cars Land **Monsters, Inc. **A Bug's Land *Disney Channel Universe **Gravity Falls **Danville **Wander World **Disney Junior Town *Future Zone **Star War Universe **Troninverse **Marvel City *Adventure Island **Indiana Jones Jungle **Pirates Cove *Animal Country **The Brer' Rabbit's Place **Zootopia **Hundred Acre Hood **The Pride Lands **The Jungle Book Attractions, rides, and shows Walt Disney Avenue * '''The Walt Disney Story * Main Street Penny Arcade * Disney Trolley * Disney Railroad Station The Hub * Dream Along with Mickey * TBA Fantasy Kingdom * it's A Small World * Fantasy Carousel * The Adventure of Pinocchio * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride * Dwarf Mine Train * Peter Pan's Flight Dumbo's Circus * Flying Dumbo * The Casy Jr. Circus Splash Zone * The Brainstormer Fantasia Universe * Fantasmic! * Fantasia Voyage Kingdom of Villains * The Villains Mansion * Disney Villains Rock! Princess Kingdom * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure * Beauty and the Beast - The Ride * Frozen Ever After * Tangled on Stage * Mulan: The Musical * TBA Pixie Hollow * Meet Tinker Bell and Friends * Disney Faries Play Garden Wonderland * Mad Tea Party * Alice's Wonderland Labyrinth * The Adventure of Alice in Wonderland Muppetland * MuppetVision 3D * Fozzie Bear's Comedy Corner * TBA ToonTown * Grandma Duck's Petting Farm * TBA Pixar Place * Inside Out Live * The Good Dinosaur: Arlo and Spot's Adventure * Up: The Sky Ride * Inside Out: A Tour of the Mind Toy Story Land * Toy Story Mania * Slinky Dog Coaster * Buzz Lightyear Blaster * Woody's Roundup Cars Land * Radiator Springs Racers * Mater's Junkyard Jamboree * Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters * Lighting McQueen's Story Monsters, Inc. * Monsters Inc. - The Ride * Mike's Laugh Floor A Bug's Land * A Bugs' Life 4D - It's Tough to be a Bug! * TBA Disney Channel Universe * TBA Gravity Falls * TBA Danville * Phineas and Ferb's Wild Coaster * Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Secret Lab Wander World * Wander and Sylvia's Galaxy Twist '''- A spinning roller coaster. '''Height restriction: 48" * Lord Hater's Doom Drop '''- TBA. '''Height restriction: 46" Disney Junior Town * Disney Junior Live * The Lion Gaurd Adventure * Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Play Ship * Sofia the First - The Royal Ball * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Future Zone * People Mover * Rocket Blaster * Space Mountain- TBA Height restriction: 48". Star War Universe * Star Tours * TBA Troninverse * Tron Coaster - a Space Mountain like rolloercoaster. Height restriction: 48". * TBA Marvel City * Spiderman's Web Blaster * Baymax Live * TBA Adventure Island * The Jungle Cruise Indiana Jones Jungle * Indiana Jones' Temple Adventure Pirates Cove * The Pirates of Caribbean * Jack Sparrow's Treasure Island Animal Country * Country Bears Jamboree * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room The Brer' Rabbit's Place * Splash Mountain Zootopia * TBA Hundred Acre Hood * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Playful Spot * Hunny Spin- A teacups-style ride. Height restriction: 36". * Bouncing Tigger- A Frog Hopp-style ride. Height restriction: 36". * Rabbit's Garden The Pride Lands * The Festival of the Lion King * Hakuna Matata: Timon and Pumbba Live * Rifiki's Tree The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book Voyage * Mowgli and Baloo's Jungle Party * Journey into the Jungle Book '- a musical show based on ''The Jungle Book * '''King Louie's Temple Stores * Walt Disney Gallery * Main Street Shop * TBA Restaurants TBA Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Pluto * Goofy * Chip and Dale * Max Goof * The Three Little Pigs * The Big Bad Wolf * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Pete * Snow White * The Prince * Doc * Happy * Bashful * Grumpy * Sleepy * Sneezey * Dopey * Evil Queen * Pinocchio * TBA Parades * The Magic of Disney Parade * Disney's Electrical Parade * Pixar Pals Parade Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks Category:Egypt Category:Disney parks at Resorts World Category:Resorts World